


First Time (petekey)

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward, First Time, M/M, Mikey and Pete are bffs, Smut, Top!Pete, bottom!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Pete walks in on Mikey and decides to help him out.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	First Time (petekey)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I'm sorry, this is my first smut and it's so bad   
> Warnings; smut, first time

Mikey Way was a sixteen year old boy in high school. He had one friend by the name of Pete and Mikey was.. well, a loser. 

Mikey and Pete hung out a lot but Pete was forced to study which gave Mikey too much free time to do absolutely nothing. Usually he would hang out with his twenty year old brother, Gerard, but Gerard now went to art college which, once again, left Mikey with a lot of free time. 

Mikey was a scrawny, lanky boy. He wore smudgy black and white glasses and straightened his hair every day he could. Mikey had heard a lot of insults in his time at school and just walking around his neighbourhood. These insults consisted of 'fag', 'slut' and 'twink'. Mikey had had to search up the definition of the last one, which he would never admit. 

Mikey got bullied to say it lightly. Pete helped a lot though. Pete was cool. Mikey came home from school early since he had a big test he hadn't studied for. Pete of course, had been studying all week and was bulling to do it. Well, he wasn't actually excited, just excited to please his parents. The Way brothers mother, Donna, was at work all day and he was sure Gerard wouldn't rat him out if he was even home. 

Mikey walked in and shut the door behind him. He dropped his schoolbag and peeked inside the living room. "Gee?" He called but was met with silence. 

Mikey sighed and assumed Gerard had gone out or whatever it was college students did when they were home. Mikey made himself a cup of coffee and headed upstairs to his room to 'study'. 

Mikey walked into his room and set his coffee down on the nightstand. He sprawled himself out on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about nothing and everything, eventually getting bored. He decided there was only one thing left to do. He unbuckled his belt and slowly shimmied out of his jeans. He blushed at what he was about to do. Sure it was normal for boys his age but that didn't make Mikey any less shy about it. 

Mikey slowly wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed. He let out a soft sound and let his eyes fall shut. He slowly began to move his hand, tugging gently. Mikey let out a soft moan. He hated to admit it but he'd only gotten off five times and a few were accidental. Accidentally popping a boner in English had lead to a lot of teasing by Pete until he relented and gently told Mikey what to do in the bathroom. 

Now, despite being shy about himself, Mikey and Pete had watched a lot of porn together. Platonic porn, of course. It was always straight porn, with the odd lesbian couple thrown in. One day they had been joking around and well, Mikey got curious. 

They had watched two boys. Pete didn't seemed phased by it, still criticising like every other porn but Mikey couldn't shake the image from his head. 

One of the boys had fingered the other. And the other boy seemed to like it. Mikey had never thought of two boys being together in bed before and to him it was bizarre. He knew his older brother was gay but he just never thought about the sex part. Nor did he want to think about his big brother having sex. 

Mikey didn't know which boy he'd be in that situation. He couldn't imagine putting his fingers in another boy so maybe he was the other boy. 

Mikey hated things like this. He hated things he was too embarrassed to talk about with Gerard because it meant he had to figure it out himself. 

Mikey slowly reached his free hand down, other still steadily pumping his dick. He lifted his legs up, bent at the knee. He slowly put one finger over his hole and pushed in.

Mikey winced and clenched around the fingertip. He bit his lip, the boy had liked it, it had to get good. He tried to shove his finger in further but found he couldn't. It was too tight for him to even attempt. Mikey took his finger out and huffed. He was determined now. 

Mikey quickly threw on boxers and darted into his brothers room. He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before rummaging through his bedside drawer. Mikey couldn't tell if he felt achieved or disgusted when he found a half empty bottle of cherry lube. He briefly wondered if it really tasted of cherry but decided he didn't want to know. 

He ran back into his room and shut the door. None of the rooms had locks except their mothers room and the bathroom. Mikey called the 'family with no secrets' thing bullshit. She knew he and Gerard needed to get off once in awhile. 

Mikey lay himself back out on his bed and rid himself of his boxers. He shivered when the cold air hit him. He slowly uncapped the bottle and poured some on his hands. 

He reached down and began to pump his cock again, moaning at the new slickness of it. He bucked his hips up gently and moaned. He could be as loud as he wanted with no one else home. He then reached his other hand down and took the same position as before. 

He slowly pushed his index finger in, hissing at the intrusion. He gave himself a minute before slowly pushing it in further. Mikey wouldn't say it was pleasurable it was more weird. Mikey made a confused sound. How did the boy in the porn like this?

Mikey breathing was coming out in sharp pants. His whole body felt like fire. His fingers were moving as fast as possible without cramping up. 

"M-Mikey?"

Mikeys eyes shot open to look at the intruder. He really hoped it was some murderer and not any of his family. That would be less embarrassing. 

Pete stood in the doorway, choking on his spit and trying to regain himself. His fringe was falling in to his heavily lined eyes which were wide in surprise. 

Mikey yelped and quickly took his hands away from himself with a soft sound. He quickly pulled the sheets over himself. 

"I-I'm not g-gay! That was- that was the only time I've ever-" Mikey felt his face heating up double time. Pete slowly regained his composure and slowly walked over. 

"Hey Mikes, it's okay" he said softly. "Don't worry honey," he cooed softly to Mikeys scared and worried face. 

Pete had always been the man for petnames. Ever since Mikey had met him, he'd always been called 'honey' or 'zucchero'. Mikey never understood the last one until they started taking Italian in school. Mikey had gone bright red after the teacher kept saying 'sugar'. He lied to Pete that he was just feeling sick that day but he had a feeling Pete knew. 

Mikey took deep breaths and looked down shyly. He'd never been caught before. Close, but never. He slowly looked up at Pete, not knowing what to do. 

"You know.." Pete took a deep breath, like he was weighing his options. "If you really wanna know.. I could help you?" 

Mikey was expecting anything but that. He choked on his spit and gasped. "W-What?!" 

Pete winced. "Okay sorry- sorry that was a bad idea," he mumbled. He passed Mikey his clothes which had fallen off the end of the bed. Mikey reached under the blankets to pull them on but couldn't. He wanted Pete. Or maybe he was just a horny teenage boy who would take anything. Either way, he wanted Pete. 

Mikey threw off the blankets and got on his knees to reach up and connect their lips. Pete made a shocked sound. He quickly righted himself and kissed back roughly. His arms slowly snaked around Mikeys bare waist, making the latter shiver. 

"Are you sure about this?" Pete asked softly, gently pushing Mikey onto his back. Mikey looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded and took a deep breath. 

"Yes.."

Pete nodded and started kissing down the younger boys torso, leaving hickeys further down where they wouldn't be visible by Mikeys mother. The sounds Mikey was making were going straight to his dick. 

He stripped himself down to his boxers and Mikey couldn't help but stare. He'd seen Pete naked before but never like this. He could never look without having to make an excuse. Mikey slowly reached up to feel over Petes newly exposed skin. He felt over the muscles on his chest and his biceps. He slowly trailed his hand further south. His breath hitched when he reached the waistband of Pete's boxers.

Pete smiled down at him and kissed his head. He took the lube from beside Mikey and coated his fingers in it. He gently pushed a finger into Mikey, making him gasp. Pete went in a lot smoother and maybe it was the better angle. 

Pete was obviously more experienced, knowing how to move to make Mikey feel amazing. Pete added a second finger, looking like he was looking for something. 

"What're you- Oh fuhk me!" Mikey gasped, throwing his head back as Pete rubbed his prostate. Pete teased him a little more making Mikey begin to rock back onto Petes fingers, fuhking himself. 

Pete smirked and scissored his fingers before slowly pulling them out completely. He wiped them on the bedsheets and pulled off his boxers. Mikeys breath hitched at the sight of Pete dick. Yes he'd seen it before but never.. never hard. 

Mikeys face burned bright red. He'd never seen another boy like this, hell he'd never seen a girl naked either. Mikey gulped, noting how Pete was bigger than him. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or scared. 

"That's not gonna... it's not gonna fit!" Mikey panicked. Pete gently kissed along his jawline and rubbed his sides. "It will baby but we don't have to do this if you don't want?"

Mikey weighed his options quickly and sighed. "I wanna do it," he mumbled. 

Pete nodded and lubed himself up. "I want you to tell me if any of this hurts okay?"

From Mikeys nod, Pete gently spread Mikeys legs and wrapped them around his own torso. "If you can you can put them on my shoulders but don't worry about that."

Mikey nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt so open and exposed. He'd never felt vulnerable like this before. Mikey bit his lip, feeling something that was definitely not fingers press against his hole. 

"Relax, Mikes, I've got you."

Mikey trusted Pete. Ever since he'd started high school, him and Pete had been best friends. He trusted Pete. 

Pete slowly pushed his hips forward. Mikey groaned and sweared as the tip was pushed in. He squirmed a little, trying to make it somewhat enjoyable. 

"Mikes, relax honey. It'll get better if you relax, I promise." Pete whispered, planting kisses all over Mikeys face. Mikey nodded and tried his best. 

Pete slowly reached down and wrapped his hand around Mikeys limp dick. He slowly stroked him back to hardness. Mikey moaned softly and relaxed around Pete. 

Pete smiled and slowly pushed in more and more until his balls were pressed against Mikeys ass. Mikey took a deep breath and pouted up at his friend. "Feels weird."

Pete chuckled and nodded. "I know baby. But you're doing so well," he praised. Mikey smiled. "You can move now."

Pete nodded and pulled out an inch before slowly easing it back in. He repeated that more and faster. Eventually, his hips were snapping back against Mikeys ass. 

Mikey had turned into a moaning mess underneath him. His hands had found their way to Petes back. He scratched all down Petes back, making the older boy moan. 

Mikey screamed, arching his back, when Pete hit his prostate. Pete smirked and angled his hips to continue to hit that spot. Mikey writhed on the sheets, fuhking himself back on Petes cock. 

"Pete! Oh fuhk me!" 

Pete smirked, ploughing into Mikey roughly. "So tight." He cursed, almost growling out the words.

"I'm gonna- Oh fuhk Pete I'm gonna cum!" Mikey moaned out. He came untouched, painting his chest with white stripes. Pete groaned at Mikey clenching around him and came deep inside him. 

Mikey panted heavily, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Pete slowly pulled out, apologising when Mikey winced. He kissed his thigh and got up off the bed. Mikey watched him pull on his boxers and walk out the door. 

Mikey lay on the bed, completely blissed out. He slowly regained control of his breath and let a dumb smile grace his features. The door opened again and a very red faced Pete walk in. 

Pete carefully cleaned them both up with a wash cloth and got into bed beside Mikey. He opened his arms, letting Mikey curl around him like he did every time they had a sleepover. 

"That was amazing.." Mikey blushed, looking up at his friend shyly. Pete nodded in agreement "better than amazing."

Mikey smiled and closed his eyes. "Pete? What's wrong?" He frowned when his friend wouldn't stop fidgeting. 

"Gerard and Donna thought it sounded amazing too."


End file.
